nightfire's reality
by fuzzybuggy1996
Summary: nightfire has a problem she cant rember her past and her memorys have been altered. she finds out about her powers and goes moves in to the mansion when her step famaly dissaper.she finds out her*father*kidnaped them and then wepon x wants her
1. Ch1to 9

Nightfire's reality

"Hey Kayla what do you want for your birthday." Hannah said.

"Maybe a date with that guy I saw at the store." I said.

"The one with blue hair: and the German accents" Hannah said.

"Well of course who else do you think I mean?" I said half out of breath.

"I hate running the mile." Hannah said. I ran ahead of her: sprinting the last stretch of track. When Hannah finally crossed the finish line she sat on the ground waiting for every one else to finish the mile, it was very warm out for early December but we were all still wearing long pants and long-sleeved shirts.

"Time to go inside" the teacher, yelled. After everyone changed the bell rang. I went to my locker got my book bag and got on the bus. Every one was talking about Christmas since it was 1 week till Christmas. I got home before my parents so I cooked my self some Ramon noodles. After I was done eating I went up to my room and had a bad headache when my parents got home. "Another headache" my mom said.

"Yea but its getting worse" I said holding my head.

"Tomorrow is the last day till Christmas break you can stay home" my mom said.

I went to bed early and I woke up at 10:09 I looked out the window it was snowing I got dressed and grabbed my coat and went out side the very second I stepped into the snow it melted. Do I really have that high of a fever? I thought.

I walked over to the mail box and snow was not melting any more so I forgot about it when I saw the boy with the German accent and dark hair. I blushed he was walking down the street to the store that was about a city block away from my house. I went in side the house and took off my coat and sat on the couch and watched movies tell 12:00.

I made chicken noodle soup by the time I was done eating it was 1:00 and I had another even worse headache I started crying it hurt so bad it was the worst ever times ten. I fell asleep when I woke up the room was really hot so I went to the bathroom and looked In the mirror my heart started pounding my face looked like fire I screamed and ran out side tripped and landed in to the snow. The snow felt cold on my hot face I started crying I don't know why but I did I guess the snow stung on my hot face. "What's wrong with me? I whispered. "That's it I'm hallucinating" I said getting out of the snow and walking inside and going to my room and laying down. I fell asleep again. I woke up when I heard the door close to my room some thing dropped on the ground she dialed a number my eyes opened and I sat up. "Mom I don't know what's going on why is my hand on fire" I said.

"I'm calling to get you help" my mom said. Dad came home.

"Get in the car" he said worried. My dad drove me to the hospital were I changed in to hospital dress they lead me into a room the doctor came in.

"I know the perfect professor to be pacific professor Charles Xavier he has a school for kids and teens who have Kayla's talents ill have him come over as soon as possible."

"That sounds fine" my mom said. The doctor walked out of the room.  
"I don't want to meet him" I said.

"It seems to be our only choice." Mom said.

"Our only chose it should be my choice not yours!" I said.

"Well you can at least meet him Kayla" my mom said.

"He will be here in a hour." dad said.

"Fine I will meet him but that's it."

Chapter 2

The man named Professor Xavier was in a wheel chair I did not expect that at all my hard head softened with pity.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hello Kayla: how are you?"

"Not good at all I feel really hot." I said.

"Yes it is normal with your powers." Professor Xavier said.

"What powers I don't have powers." I said stubbornly.

"When your skin turned red it was turning in to fire." he said acting as if this was new for me it was but I didn't want to admit it.

"Do you really think ill believe you Professor Xavier!" I said infuriated.

"I would hope so" he said.

"Well I do believe you" I said looking down.

"Well than I would like you to come to my school." he said

"Well… I will come but only long enough to control my power." I said.

"Well I will inform your parents and after you break you can come to the school."

"But I have to control my powers." I said.

"I know ill have your parents come and drop you off for the day tomorrow."

"Ok" I said. Buy the time I went home it was my bed time so I went to my bed room I went to sleep.

I wake up and look in the mirror my hair was a mess and took forever to brush out even now my hair was short I kept burning my hand on my hair(lol).

And put my favorite shirt that was a shoulder shirt shows the shoulders and its coral pink with my dark blonde angled bobbed hair and went downstairs.

"You look cute" my dad said looking up from the newspaper.

"Thanks where is the milk" I said looking in the refrigerator.

"Never mind" I said grabbing the milk. I ate honey combs cereal and my dad was getting ready. We went out to the car he went to turn on the heater "don't turn on the heater" I said. I sat down in the car it was instantly warm to warm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make it this hot in the car." I said. He then turned on the ac and laughed at me "we may not need the heater but will need the air conditioner." Dad said smiling.

"Stop making jokes" I said looking at my feet pretending to cry.

"Fine I won't joke any more" he said. We pulled up to a mansions drive way it was a huge mansion the gate opened and we went inside to the lobby from there professor Xavier lead me and my dad to his office we sat down.

"here at this school we try to help the children teens and adults with there powers we and every one else with these powers are called mutants some who graduate, or sometimes earlier get to be an x men the x men help fight for peace between humans and mutants."

"Why do mutants have powers?" My dad asked.

"Well you see it's an inherited gene called the x gene that comes from one of the parents." Professor Xavier said.

"Ok, continue." my dad said.

"That about it all there is left to do is introduce Kaya to everyone so you can leave." Professor Xavier said to my dad.

"Call me when you want picked up." my dad said leaving.

"Kaya some of the students who become x men have a mutant name so when they go on missions no one will no how they are I would like you to think about it and tell me when you got an idea."

"I have an idea already you can call me Nightfire." I said

"Ill have kitty pride introduce you to every one shell be here in a second."  
a girl with a brown ponytail walked through the door.

"You need some thing professor x" she said seeing me.

"A new student Im kitty pride a.k.a shadowcat" she said looking at me.

"I'm Kaya a.k.a Nightfire." I said

"Alright follow me mostly every ones in the living room area." Kitty said.

We walked in to a big living room some were on the couch.

"This is bobby a.k.a ice man" she said pointing to a light blond haired blue eyed kidish looking boy.

"And that's Logan a.k.a wolverine". She said pointing to a man who I knew I saw some where. Bamf! A blue skinned 19 years old with a tail and pointed ears and yellow eyes

"Hi I'm Kurt vagner my mutant name is night crawler vas your name?" he said with a German an ascent and I blushed.

"I'm Kaya and my mutant name is night fire." I said.

"That's Scott a.k.a Cyclops." Kitty said, he had brown hair and sun glasses on.

"That's jean grey a.k.a phoenix." kitty said, jean head red long hair.

"That's rogue just call her rouge" kitty said, she had brown hair with a streak of white for bangs.

"Follow me the other two are in the lab" she said. Kitty led me down the hall,

"Beast needs samples to see what powers you have and what level your powers are at too." We walked up to a door and it had a hand scanner kitty put her hand on it the door opened there was a man with blue hair.

"Hey beast this is Nightfire the new mutant I think professor would want you to test her D.N.A to see her power and level because cerebra [the powerful version of cerebo]

Is broken.

"Ok than did you show her around." beast said.

"I showed her the half of the second floor and she knows some of the first floor." kitty said.

"Ok than you can go now." beast said to kitty.

"Is it ok if I take some blood for a sample" beast said.

"Yea its fine as long as I look away" I said. Beast did take some blood.

"The results should be back before you leve today may bee as soon as 20miniutes, you can go see professor after you talk to every one.

"Ok"I said walking out the door and trying to get to the living room. I got lost 1 time but when I got there I talked to Kurt, Logan was by us my cell phone rang it was my friend from Japan sukaru I started talking in Japanese.(THE NEXT LINES ARE TRANSLATED in English because I don't really know that much Japanese ) Hi sukaru how are you I cant believe our phones can reach this far yea well I'm kind of a busy now so ill email you when I get home so bye.(she's is speaking English) Logan looked at me confused as if he knew Japanese and knew what I said and knew me some how like I knew him to. Every one else looked at me.

"I lived in Japan for 5 years so I can speak Japanese fluently" I said.

Everyone stopped looking at me except Logan so I left the room and went to Professor Xavier's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said. I opened the door and sat in the chair.

"Professor um did Logan ah ever go to Japan?"

"Yes he did actually why?"

"Well I use to live there and um my friend called and I talked to her and I thought he knew what I was saying and um I thought I saw him before."

"You might of but right now I was thinking about your test results."

"What about them?" I said.

"well it turns out you're a level 5 mutant which means you have a lot of powers your powers work by drawing heat from the air or if you have a fever."

Chapter 3 the end of the best day beginning of the worst. And a better year

"Vell then I vill have to protect her" Kurt said opening the door.

"Kurt you're sweet." I said.

He just stood there.

"Nightfire your powers could progress in the time as short as the Christmas vacation."

"Does that mean my powers could change?" I said

"Well it can change or the x gene could grow stronger because you are a level 5"professor said. It was about lunchtime.

"You can go eat lunch now" professor x said. I went to the kitchen and got some food I sat by kitty. "Hey maybe you should come to the danger room session and watch"

"Maybe but I need to go home soon like maybe in an hour ill text my dad so I guess I can watch "I said. Well I had to go to the danger room any way professor was going to show me how to use my powers I changed into an special flame and ice proof x men outfit I had my hair flipped out ward jean showed me how.

"Ready to learn how to control your powers" Professor said.

15 mints later

After he told me, I stepped back wards trying to throwing flames I attempted to try to heat up a peace of paper they all ended in my heating up the air or paper way to fast and it throwing me across the room. the 3rd time Logan walked in when it exploded throwing him across the room when he walked past me.

After the 100th time I got the hang of it.

"Well done Kaya," professor said.

"Thanks" I said feeling satisfied.

"Im going to call my dad and go home" I said tired.

I went up to the living room after changing into the outfit I was wearing earlier that day.

I dialed my dad's cell phone no answer I called my mom's phone no answer I called my home phone no answer I called all 3 numbers 5 times each still no answer.

I kept calling for 3 hours.

"What's wrong" professor X said

"I can't get a hold of my parents they wont answer there phone or my home phone." I said clearly worried.

"Vell I'm sure they Vell call back soon." Kurt said walking in the room.

"Your probably right Kurt "I said getting tiered.

"You can stay in Amara's room and you can barrow some of her clothes, you two are about the same height" professor x said.

"I vill show her amara's room." Kurt said.

"Lead the way" I said more happily but still tiered.

He led me to amara's room Kurt knocked on the door. She opened the door.

"amara this is Kaya she is new here and cant get a hold of her parents do you mind if she sleeps in your room tonight" he asked.

"No problem" she said

"Thanks" he said. Then he looked at me "goodnight kaya" he said smiling at me.

It went on like this no call or text message from my parents me being sad and kurt making me smile so professor drove me to my house to get my stuff I moved in to the mansion sharing a room with Amara witch was close to Kurt's his was down the hall and on Christmas eve I made cookies. i also learned how to use my powers to heat up air and control how fast I can heat and cool items and freeze. Amara went to Brazil for the holidays. Well every one did except Scott Kurt me rouge beast and Logan and professor x. I was still upset about my parents kurt got me a necklace for Christmas it was silver and had a blue heart shaped gem in it I gave him a hug thanking him my phone went off I answered it "hello" I said.

"Kaya this is your dad were ok"

"Daddy" I said.

"Is mom with you?"

"Yes were both ok I promise merry Christmas goodbye"

"Dad no don't hang up" the phone went dead.

"It was my dad and he told me merry Christmas than he hung up" I said

"Maybe I can trace the call" beast said. He could not trace the call.

"Well I guess if you can not trace it than you just can't," I said.

"Its ok kaya every thing will be ok," Kurt said.

"Your right Kurt" I said smiling at him.

Chapter 4

"It's ok if you can't track the signal because... they are not my real parents any how. my real...dad was and is crazy...he was a part of something called weapon x... when he found out i was a level 5 he ... treated me ... like a lab rat ... I ran away when I was 7 and I ... got to the adoption agency they put me in allot of homes and my real dad kept kidnapping every one till i went to a different one they even put me in Japan for 6 months and he still found me there and than the people that adopted me are gone ...and I... cant ...do anything about it ... and ... now.. i have to be careful... because he'll try to get me again... and once more he ..Could ...could get me if im not careful and he ...he..he might k..ill them if he doesn't find me...and if they die it will be ...because of me." I started crying because of the fact my real dad will never give up.  
"So know you all know the truth" i ran to my room crying.  
"Hey, mind if i talk to ya"logan said out side my room.  
"Go away" I said still crying.  
"Listen Kayla i can't even remember my past" he said.  
"Fine you can come in" i said looking up at the door still crying. he walked in and sat on the bed making the bed almost break.  
" kid i had a really bad life" he said  
" would a motorcycle ride make you feel beter"he said.  
" well i guess so " i said getting off my bed.  
"Well ah meet me out front when you're ready." he said. I went out side and Logan handed me a helmet.  
"Are you ready to go"  
"were are we going" I asked.  
"You'll see" he said both got on the motorcycle .it was dark outside and it was a full moon we were heading to the woods. after awhile we went up a hill just before we both heard another motorcycle  
logan prospective:  
oh great dose creed always have to show up at the worst times better pull my motorcycle over  
night fires prospective:  
"Logan who is that" I asked. He pulled over.  
"Creed" he said under his breath as he got off his motor cycle the other guy got of his.  
"What are you doing out here runt" the man said.  
"creed what are you doing here" Logan said. The man Logan called creed looked at Me.  
" hey runt aren't you going to introduce me to that little girl over there". Creed said.  
"Creed forget about it " Logan said protective.  
"Now why would i do that runt" creed said.  
"That's enough creed" Logan said. Creed stepped in my direction.  
~what in the world is going on ~i thought. the next thing i knew was the man loagon called creed pushed me on the ground logan picked him up and through him into a tree i blacked out.  
logans pro:  
"creed you crossed the line" if said. my claws were now out i took all the anger out on creed.I knocked him out. than picked nightfire up she was half awake and i took her back to chuck she was not that badly hurt in fact i was hurt more but i didnt realy care i was realy worried about nightfire  
nightfire prospective:  
i wake up in the infirmary my head hurting Kurt came in.  
"vere did you go last night" Kurt asked.  
"I went with Logan on a motercycle ride"i said.  
"vhy did you go Vith him"kurt said rasing his voice.  
"may be you should be less conserened about me" I said.  
"It's not like we were going out or anything any way," I said.  
"Vell you scared me," he said.  
"Logan just wanted to make me feel better," said.  
"ok than" he said.

Chapter 5

I walked out of the room down the hall and into my room, I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and realized it was very close to my birthday in fact it was a week away and we were going to go to the local school and take the extra classes at the mansion. Also, Kurts only 16 guess the fur makes him look older. After That, I fall asleep in my bed.

_**My dream**__: I run out side on to a red bridge in Japan going over a river my heart pounding I run for my life at the risk of my freedom I look around trying to find a place to go my crazed father seems to be every where in my head. I keep running on the bridge I trip and fall on my face I get up and jump off the bridge I feel like I'm falling I hit the ice cold water covering my I can't breath I swim to the surface gasping for air heart hearting. I swallow water I start to cough up blood I swim to the shallow end. I crawl on to the shore the air colder than the water I am drenched from head to toe still coughing I see my dad standing in front of me._

"_Look how about you just come back home to me and I'll stop this dream right now," he said._

"_You're a baka (idiot) if you think id really come to your lab and be a rat for you" I said mad._

"_Im the baka really ok then ill just torture you until I get my way" he said disappearing .the wind picks up making me colder than you can think but worst off all I could not wake up and I hade no powers somehow he's controlling me and my mind. I scream. He throws me into a forest and I feel the siring pain go up my back I scream again. Snow starts to fall._

"_is this it your idea to hurt me? Am already frozen? Are you really going to hurt me more? You're the worst father!" I shouted angrily at him._

"_Ah are your ready to give up this silly chase yet I already know your with other mutants do you want them to suffer to?" he said. "All you have to do is come back home" He added._

"_I would never let my friends suffer but I won't go back to being a lab rat." I said._

"_Real then ill kill that mutant what was his name? I believe he is blue and-"_

"_You leave Kurt alone" I yell._

"_Not unless you come home," he said in a singsong voice._

"_Fine! I will be there but first you have to let me wake up"_

"_I knew you would come back I knew you would" he said "or else ill kill the mutant named Kurt." he said._

"_I hate you," I said as I woke up._

I got out of bed and I changed out of my pajamas and wrote a note that was coded. I snuck into Kurt's room and kissed his fore head then left. Out side my dad was at the end of the mansion's drive way. I got in the car hopping professor and every one else would not look for me until they decoded the letter.

Fast forward at the mansion morning amara's room:

(Sound effect) beep !beep! Beep! "Kaya time to wake up kaya?" Amara gets out of bed and walks to my bed. "Oh my gosh" amara said running out of are bed room and down the stairs searching frantically every where asking every one if they saw me finally wakening up Kurt and bobby.

"Kurt bobby where is kaya I can't find her" she said turning on they're light.

"Hey what's this?" she said finding the letter I left grabbing it and opening it.

"It's from kaya," she said than she turned around and ran down stairs and then to professor.

"Professor X she left a note" she said. Professor opened the letter.

"It's in some kind of code," he said.

Chapter 6

Night fire prospective:

My dad walked me into his house, he opened the basement door it had been made with metal, and very strong, I think it was adamantine. He lead me down the stairs and pushed me into a cage that was made of a clear glass that was very strong and 5 inches thick it looked more like a big fish aquarium with holes and a light At the top of it. He pushed me into the cage. I looked around the cage was about 6 ft by 7 ft.

"This is where you will go when I tell you to" he said.

"Ok" I said.

"that would be now" he said. I step into it than I pass out.

(Back at x men mansion)

"Kurt, amara, Logan please come to my office." Professor said over the loud speaker.

"Vat Vong professor" Kurt said clueless because he had no idea what happened the night before.

" we have decoded Kayla's letter she was not abducted but she left willingly and asked for a transfer she gave no reason and asked that you three read your half of the note" he said after everyone was there. He handed Logan his half first it read _dear Logan thank so much for cheering me up that night I think that really made me fell better even if I got hurt, also please try to stop Kurt from trying to 'save me' because if he dose he will get hurt. Also I went willingly you should not try to follow me either._

_-nightfire. _Logan read the letter twice than he realized it was from me than he put the letter in his pocket. Professor handed Kurt and amara there letters. Kurt's letter read

_Dear Kurt I am sorry I left_ _good-bye – nightfire. _He looked at his letter as if he was confused.

Amara's letter read _thanks for being a great roommate and friend_ _I am sorry I left so fast I had no choice but I left willingly –nightfire._

Professor's note said to sign the school transfer papers... And the same stuff as in the other letters.

Fast forward to the next morning about 3:00am nightfire's prospective.

I woke up in a bed my arms and legs hurting and numb I roll over and off the bed hitting the floor I sat up and rubbed my head and arms. I look around, see the door, and walk out of the room. "I'm leaving and taking a walk," I said grabbing my jacket and walking past the basement door and walking outside.

"Fine" he said not caring. I walked out side on the sidewalk everything was silent the only sound was the wind blowing the snow. Some one was following me I turn around and there was some one a little bit older than me.

"Hi Kaykay haven't seen you in awhile why did you go back to your dads place?" he said.

"What I don't even no you?"

"Kayla you don't remember me," he said.

"Im Jake do you remember now"

"No stop following me" I said as I started to walk faster and I started to head near a forest.

"No kaykay don't go in the forest it's dangerous!" he said grabbing my shoulder.

"Let go of me! Because I do not know who you are, I never had any friends when I use to live with my dad" I yelled Jake than made me stop walking by pulling on my coat. Jake looked hurt and he refused to let go so I continued to walk to the forest he kept trying to stop me.

"If you go into that forest the same thing that happened to your brother!" he yelled.

"Im an only child" I said stepping one foot in the forest I slipped instantly hitting my head off the ground Jake following me.

Jakes prospective.

I slipped down the hill with her and thought how can she not remember any thing at all but I should of excepted that from weapon x and s.h.i.e.l.d. I looked at her ,she was out cold. "It's going to be ok," I said to Kay k.

Chapter 7

Recap: nightfire fell and was unconscious and it was in Jake's prospective.

Jakes prospective,

I have to get Kayla out of the forest I thought picking her up. I climbed up the steep hill my hands freezing. I got to the top and ran to Kayla's house as fast as I could S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her because they thought she was a treat because she is a level 5.I thought to my self. I opened her door to her house I sat her down on the couch. I looked at her waiting for her to wake up.

Nihgtfire's prospective,

_My dreams were filled with the memories of my past my real past from the time when I meet Jake to the time some organization they trained me I was young and they trained me but for what? After that all I remember is nothing but Jake and he hugging me after I escaped ._I opened my eyes seeing Jake sitting in a chair "Jake Im sorry" I said.

"For what" he asked.

"I remember you," I said.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"Than whose fault is it?" I asked.

"Weapon x … it's there fault they are probably the one who to changed your memories" Jake said.

"The worst part is they are after you." He said.

"…And I was one of them" my dad said.

"I'm not surprised," I said

"I remember or at least I think I do," I said.

"You remembered in time for you to run" dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They want you back you're the only level 5 they had weapon x is probably after you right now." Jake said so serous and concerned that I could tell that he would want to protect me. After Jake said that, there was a pound on the door and I heard the door hit the ground. "Move in move in go go go get the level 5 mutant and the level 4 hurry," some one shouted. Jake grabbed my arm and took me out the back door and we both began to run I followed him into some bushes that we dove under. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I did not know what happened but I knew that they were weapon x.

"Jake what's happening?" I asked in a slow whisper that was so quite that you could hear are hearts beating over my voice.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back to me just a little louder than I did. i still was tiered and didn't recover from my fall my head was hurting.

"It's ok your head will stop hurting soon" Jake whispered.

"How did you know my head hurt?" I asked.

"I'm a telepath remember" he said. we both realized weapon x was still looking for us when a weapon x agent walked past us stopping at the bush. ~run when I say so ~Jake said in my head. ~ok~ I thought.

~ 1 …2… 3… 4… 5… 6…7, he still hasn't left we need to run now~ Jake thought. "Run" he said. we got up and run as fast as we could I could feel my body heating up.

~I could go super nova at this point~ I thought to Jake.

~ Than can you fly, he asked.

~ Sure if you want to crash~I said

~ Well we need to try~

~what that's crazy I could kill you~

~well we need to fly ~ Jake said.

~ok I will try~ I thought. I let all the heat out of my feet blasting in the air almost out of control. We were going about 3o miles per hour, a helicopter was in the air, and we landed in high grass. We crawled are way to a forest. "Are they still chasing us?" I asked.

"Yea probably trying to track us right now" Jake said.

"Where are we any how?" I asked.

"Probably near Canada because you flew us over the great lakes"

"You need to sleep and eat ill go look for food"

"Ok" I said. He walked away to look for food I was hungry but I looked around and found a berry bush right behind a tree. The berries were blue berries so I ate until I was full than I slept until Jake woke me up. "We need to keep moving or weapon x will catch up "he said.

"Yea I know we do," I said getting up. we began to walk through the woods and it was getting dark.

Chapter 8^.^

"Jake do you think we should make a fire?" I asked.

"No it would attract too much attention," he said.

"Well I can't really see that well" I said.

" we can stop and sleep" he said.

"ok" I said.

_Suddenly I drift of to sleep into past memories I cry in a corner of a white room with nothing but a bed in it. "Why are you crying little girl?" a familiar voice asked._

"_I want my dad," I said. "dad what dad you don't have one" "yes I do" I said. " no you don't" he said calling some one. He walked out the door_. "Kay_ k wake up wake up" __**wake up!" **__I could hear Jake trying to wake me up._ "What do you want" I said.

"they are flying around In a helicopter using a heat cameras" he said.

"So what" I said. "So cool down your almost on fire" he said as I sat up from a tree lowering my body tempter. "its kinda getting harder to keep my powers on ice" I said

"Well here lower our body tempter to the grounds tempter."

"I cant I haven't learned to" I said.

"most likely weapon x taught you how to" Jake said.

"fine ill try but get down on the ground so I can feel the deference" The ground was cold and almost to cold for me and him. "This is as cold as any human's body can get any colder and it will freeze our blood so it should look like were frozen," I said.

**New pro in helicopter**:

"What the heck is going on?" a commanding voice yells.

"We've located them sir there frozen" a young man says.

"There not frozen you idiots! It is a trick! For crying out loud look at the picture all the heats at there hands so go get them!"

"yes sir!" the young man said.

**Pro at mansion magma pro **

There was a **S.H.I.E.L.D. **helicopter that landed in the yard the wanted to talk to Logan. Logan went with them to help find nightfire they told him weapon X was after her that place was were Logan got the metal on his claws and they brainwashed him. I wonder if nightfire is ok I wish I new I thought to my self.

**S.H.I.E.L.D **PRO LOGANS

"Listen Logan weapon x is after and possible captured Kayla rose her last name has been changed so it is unknown she is also known as Nightfire she is a level 5 and if weapon x gets her she will be a threat" nick fury said.

"we need to find her at all costs" I said.(its Logan's pro).

BACK TO NIGHTFIRES PRO:

Snow began to fall threw the trees the wind was picking up and I heard a helicopter in the distance begin to get closer we couldn't see through the snow so we ran blindly through the snow I herd the helicopter land and weapon x agents start to look for us the snow was clearing up. Logan jumped out of a helicopter he knocked out most of the people I was watching. "Look out behind you kid!" Logan yelled.

"what" I said. Than someone grabbed my mouth and kicked the back of my legs I was down on the ground and a dart hit my side I passed out.

Ch 9-_-

I woke up fogy eyed with my hands tied behind my back. I heated up my hands trying to burn the rope off. "Don't waste your energy," a girl said looking at me, she looked like Logan. I ignored her and heated my hands even hotter. "Ouch" I yelped. The girl walked away.

"I think the she has a healing factor Mr. Colcord." Some one said.

"Yes she will be perfect for the job," Mr. Colcord said.

"What job?" I asked very serous. "Well if Im still a weapon x agent I should know" I said.

"I told you not to brain wash her yet." Mr. Colcord said.

"I did not the dart might have been enough to make her think she still one of us" he said.

"How should we test if she's faking or not" Mr. Colcord said.

"She could kill Kurt Wagner," the girl said.

"That would work but I think instead she should blow up Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters," he said.

"When" I asked.

"Tomorrow night" Mr. Colcord said. the helicopter landed and Mr. Colcord showed me my cell it was white with a white bed and a nightstand. The nightstand had a drawer I opened it there was nothing in it. I closed the drawer, lied down on the bed, and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNIG 9:00

I wake up, brush my hair, and find a black out fit and some food I change into the black out fit and eat the food. I sat on the bed the door opened.

"Come on Nightfire time for a meeting about to night" x 23 said. I followed her down the hall into a big room with a table and chairs.

"Sit down Nightfire" Mr. Colcord said.

"Yes sir" I said sitting down.

"Mr. Windsor this is Nightfire she will be attacking Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" that is all I heard him say I knew he was controlling me but only for a second because the mind control kicked in.

"Nightfire how do you think we should attack it" Mr. Windsor said.

"Um well the mansion has an automatic defense system get past that and I should plant the bomb in the core of the mansion," I said.

"Ok meeting is done Nightfire go to the training room"

"Yes sir" I said half-heartedly. I rubbed my head and walked into the room and into a room that was big and similar to the danger room.

"Nightfire chose your weapon," X-23 said.

"Um the reverse blade" I said.

"What ever but you can't beat me with that?" she said.

"Really I think I can," I said. She brought out her claws and she lunged toward me I dodged and hit her back. We continually fought for 2 hours and would of continued to fight if Mr. Windsor did not stop us.

"Enough!" he yelled. "Nightfire you need your energy!" "X-23 you know better than to waste your energy" we were both panting.

"Nightfire go calm down in your cell now!" "X-23 go to your cell."

"Yes sir" I said. I went straight to my cell and fell asleep on the bed.

**That night in a helicopter on its way to the mansion **

"Nightfire here change into this in the back," Mr. Colcord said. He handed me a black ninja like outfit I changed into it reviewing the plan.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Remember get in activate the bomb and get out" Mr. Colcord said.

"Ok "I said getting ready to go. The helicopter landed about a half a mile away I started to walk out the helicopters door. I began to navigate my way through the bushes, I came to the gate I flew over it, and I avoided all of the defenses except the motion cameras. I went to the front door and opened it with a key they gave me I snuck through the rooms and into a living room. I turned on the bomb and saw a man with a bottle of beer.

"Kid what are you doing?" he yelled. he saw the bomb and I drew the reverse blade hit him and I my ear peace I heard some one yell " get out of there" so I ran out side and the helicopter was waiting out side for me I climbed the latter pausing for a moment remembering something but only for a moment. "What are you doing get up here now" someone yelled at me. I climbed the rest of the way up to the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 10

**At the mansion **

Logan ran outside and saw the helicopter leave he than went inside and figured out how to deactivate the bomb with 5 seconds to spare.

THEHELICOPTER

I was tiered. I couldn't think that what was about to happen would change every thing. when the helicopter landed I was sent to my cell on my way I over heard them talking the said who I would need one more power and that there was going to be testing and when I got to the cell they told me.

"In the morning we will have a doctor come for your check up" Mr. Windsor said.

"After that if everything goes well we will preside with the original plan" he said.

"What plan" I said.

"It's really not anything you need to know," he said walking out. I went to bed.

The next day after I woke up a man in a white lab coat came into the cell. He didn't say one word to me he checked my eyes mouth hands blood pressure and my reflexes. When he left I stayed there but new something was going to happen. Another doctor came in he grabbed me and took me to a white room I was unconscious in a matter of minutes. I woke up foggy eyed, tiered, cold and I had a feeling of uncontrollable anger and sorrow. I sat up as the anger grew I saw people trying to restrain me trying to take away my freedom. My heart rate began to increase and I saw fire on my hand as this happened. Almost nothing could explain how I felt at that very moment. I had no memory of any thing for the past month. The only feeling I had was anger. I jumped off the table and set every thing on fire burning the walls to escape. I saw a hole in the wall I ran through it and several more to escape. As I stepped out side the cold wind hit my face. This was my first time I felt free in months. I took off running in the snow. I ran into some woods and began to grow tiered so, I lay down by a tree and fell asleep.

_There is fire everywhere I hear screaming I turn around and look into someone's face. my heart feels broken but I feel heart less at the same time. I realized this was a memory that I killed that person. The people that were in lab coats made me do it. This thought that they made me echoed through my mind as seemingly endless flash backs entered dream after dream. The dreams with the cries of innocent people the anger that I killed them because I had no choice seemed so... unreal. The only memories I had were of me murdering innocent civilians. I felt in my heart that I was a true living weapon. My eyes began to open._ I have to keep running I thought to myself. I kept running for hours before I reached a town. I found a place to sleep in an old building. 


End file.
